Promise
by Orasa
Summary: [FLUFF AND SAP ABOUNDS] Heero takes Duo to Disney World for New Years...stuff happens. (Yes, I realize Heero is a bit OOC. Deal with it. XD)


Title: Promise  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: SAP SAP AND MORE SAP...hehe and shounen ai...*nod*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*...I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue. I also don't own the song "Promise," which is sung by Kellie Coffey on the Walt Disney World Millennium Celebration Soundtrack.  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Note: This is pretty much a recap of my own visit to Epcot on the Fourth of July minus the fat lady, the picture, and obvious future stuff (you'll see)...and they go at a different time too...anyways, I think I did good...enjoy! Oh, if u can find a copy of the soundtrack, or if you have one...listen to it while you read, it'll really set the atmosphere, especially the song I used toward the end...  
  
"blah blah"=speech  
  
//blah blah//=thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~=time interval  
  
{blah blah}=song lyrics  
  
  
  
Duo bounced lightly in his seat as Heero parked the car where the woman indicated. He'd never been to Disney World before and especially not on New Year's. This year's show would be new and different to everyone, even though it was actually very old. Disney had decided to dust off a show at least a hundred years old to celebrate the park's 100th anniversary, as well as the coming of a new millennium by the old calendar. The show was called Millennium Celebration and it featured a parade of gigantic puppets and a huge fireworks show set to music.  
  
"Duo," Heero said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. "Come on, let's go." Heero got out of the car and came around to open Duo's door for him. //Oh how sweet,// Duo thought as he let the other boy give him a hand out of the low-riding convertible. He still had no idea where Heero had gotten the car from, but it was perfect. Hand in hand they walked to the tram stop and waited for the tram to come and take them into the park. A few people gave them odd looks but then shrugged and ignored them, some thinking that gay couples were becoming far too common these days. But on the whole, no one really cared. Disney was a place for families and lovers, no matter how strange or unusua; all were welcome.  
  
Finally the tram came and the couple slid into a seat together, ending up sandwiched between an extremely fat woman and the far wall of the bench. Duo, an ancient sci-fi movie buff, whispered to Heero, "I wish Jabba the Hutt here would move over a little...I'm squooshed!" Heero smiled, but nudged him in the ribs with a sharp elbow and Duo grunted and shut up, glaring silently at the woman.  
  
Suddenly, a woman's voice came over the tram's intercom. "Remember where you parked...you are parked in lot Wonder row 91 or 92. That's W for Wonder." The woman continued to drone on about lot Wonder as they drove past Epcot's signature giant white ball, making sure to mention that there were over 5000 individual triangles on the ball and that that was about 500 less than the number of parking spaces. Then some more lot Wonders and finally they could get off the tram and escape Jabba and Blabbermouth, as Duo later named them.  
  
Having bought their tickets online all the two had to do was swipe their ticket cards through a scanner and walk through a metal detector. After the war the citizens had gotten paranoid and installed metal detectors everywhere possible. There was a minor upset over their guns, but that was quickly cleared up once they showed their Preventer's badges hidden away in their wallets.  
  
When they were finally inside the park, Heero turned to Duo and asked, "What do you want to do first?" Duo pulled out a park map and wandered over to a bench to study it. One of the first things he noticed was a box that said "Leave a Legacy" with a line pointing to an area right in front of them. He read the caption beneath the bold print and grinned.  
  
Then he got up and practically dragged Heero over to a computer station. Duo read the instructions on the screen, then followed them, filling in their names and a caption that read "Shinigami and Perfect Soldier forever." Then he got ready to push the button to take the picture and posed with Heero, his arms flung around the slightly taller boy from behind. He smiled widely and made a peace sign with one hand while Heero reached up to trap the other hand against his chest and smile softly and a bit shyly. Heero then pushed the button to take their picture with his free hand. Duo swung around and kissed him on the cheek, smiling ear-to-ear as he pushed another button marked "add" to add their picture to those that would soon be posted on the one of the walls surrounding them. Heero leaned over and against him to type in his credit card number to pay for Duo's impulsive memory making.  
  
As they continued on into the park Duo suddenly asked, "When do we eat? I'm hungry."  
  
Heero stared at Duo a moment then said, "Duo we just ate two hours ago."  
  
"I know but I'm hungry again!" Duo whined. "Can't we just go get a little snack? Pleeeeeaasssee??" He made the patented-Duo-chibi-eyes at the same time, which he knew Heero couldn't resist.  
  
"All right, where do you want to go?" Heero asked, giving up with a small smile for his koi's antics.  
  
Duo pulled out the map again and then pointed to a box that said "The Living Seas." "There's a restaurant in here where you can look at fish in a coral reef while you eat! Let's go there!!" Heero nodded and headed that way. //This is going to be more expensive than I thought...glad I decided to save up for it...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, after that snack, lunch, another snack, dinner, several rides and 3-D shows, and quite a lot of shopping in various recreations of old-world nations, it was time for the parade to start. Duo and Heero staked out a spot just outside of Germany, claiming a bench right in front of one of the beginning and ending points of the parade. Duo was bouncing up and down like a little kid when he heard the first drumbeats of the ages-old song. Slowly the gates opened and what looked like an extremely tall man dressed in dazzling robes strode out, gesturing and speaking of time and peace.  
  
The couple quickly realized this must be the Sage of Time and Duo clapped for the man as he continued down the path. Next a huge clock came out, the clock face covered with drums of various sizes, rotating slowly as it rolled. A platform wrapped around the middle of the clock and a man in colorful robes and a headdress stood on either side, beating the numerous drums in time with the music. A veritable host of gigantic cloth puppets operated by colorfully-dressed men and women followed, every now and then separated by another huge drum.  
  
Duo and Heero started trying to guess what the puppets were supposed to represent and managed to identify butterflies, fireflies, and giant birds. Then came huge striped man-shapes, their "hair" sticking up in an ancient punk style. Next came giant puppets that carried their own smaller puppets and then men seemingly made of squares of metal wired together. Finally came giant slightly man-shaped creatures, but with enormous, graceful wings attached–obviously angels. Gently flapping the wings, the angels slowly took flight and winged over the awe-stuck crowds, aided by the brand-new technology of zero-gee devices strapped to the human operators' backs.   
  
A few minutes after the angels were gone, the Sage of Time came back around and paused in front of the gates to speak of the future before disappearing in a flash of light. Then all the creatures and men and angels they had seen before went back into the gates, waving and shaking hands as they went. As the first two angels came by, they swooped down directly over Duo and Heero and produced harnesses out of nowhere. "Want a ride?" one asked smiling and holding her hand out to Duo. Duo looked at Heero, his eyes shining and agreed, taking the girl's hand and sliding into the harness. Heero took the other girl's hand and did the same and soon they were flying high above the park, the wind whispering past their skin in a gentle caress.  
  
Duo looked over at Heero from his place below the first girl and grinned widely at the exhilaration of really flying, not just blasting through space in a Gundam. Heero was smiling too, his head tilted up and into the wind and his eyes closed against the intensity of the emotions flowing through him. Duo's smile softened a bit and Heero opened his eyes a moment later to see Duo gazing at him. Love shone plain and simple from both pairs of eyes there in the sky above Disney world.  
  
They touched down again all too soon and the angels helped them remove the harnesses before heading back into the gates, waving good-bye as they gently landed and the gates slowly swung shut again. "Wow," Duo breathed, still overcome with awe at their chance flight. Heero nodded and gave Duo a soft smile.  
  
"Come on Duo...we'd better go find a good place to watch the fireworks before they all get taken." Duo nodded and the pair expertly threaded through the crowds to a spot they'd seen earlier, right outside Italy. It was a small area built like a tiny island a few feet out into the lake, connected to the shore by two small bridges. The couple quickly claimed a spot right by the rail and stood leaning on the rail and watching the white sphere in the distance as it glowed with a pure, soft light.  
  
They stood there silently as the crowd flowed past them, just taking in the moment. They paid no attention to the announcements that the show would start in ten minutes, five minutes, etc, as they quickly got lost in each other's eyes. Heero leaned toward Duo and the two met in a slow, gentle kiss, the warm flames of love leaping between them. Duo broke off the kiss and put a hand up against Heero's cheek, softly stroking the impossibly soft skin there. They were shaken out of their spell by the sound of drums beating softly in the distance. Slowly the drums grew nearer and then a shrill whistle pierced the air, accompanied by a comet-like ball of fire streaking across the sky to start the fireworks show. Duo lowered his hand to wrap his arm around Heero's waist, drawing the two closer together.  
  
They watched in amazement as the show continued, fast melodies changing to slow and back to fast in a heartbeat, fireworks accompanying the music all the way. In the middle of the show, all the fireworks stopped and a massive model of the earth floated out onto the lake, the continents sparkling with an inner fire as it rotated. Slowly, the fires changed to show scenes of the everyday life among the people of the earth and colonies. Then came a few scenes of the war, which included several shots of the Gundams and pilots. Some of the people around them whispered and pointed toward them, but they were too lost in the show and the feel of each other to notice. Then finally scenes appeared of the celebrating and joy when the war was at long last over and peace reigned.  
  
The music sped up and fireworks began to burst into vibrant colors and patterns in the sky above the earth as it slowly opened up like a flower, revealing a torch burning brightly inside. As the music climaxed for the last time and the final fireworks, shaped like numbers in a countdown, exploded in the sky above, Heero reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a small box. He held it as the song and fireworks ended and people began to filter off of the island, leaving them practically alone. They stared at the suddenly empty and dark sky for a few minutes until their eyes adjusted enough that they began to see the first stars. Then Heero turned Duo around to face him and looked into his koi's beautiful violet eyes as the strains of another song floated over the speakers.  
  
{Every evening brings an ending  
  
Every day becomes a legacy}  
  
"Duo," Heero said softly, rubbing his fingers over Duo's knuckles in a rare show of nerves. "There's something I want to ask you."  
  
{Every sunset leads to morning  
  
With the promise of opportunity}  
  
"What is it, Heero?" Duo asked, a little confused.  
  
{We can reach for the stars we find along the way  
  
Dreaming as we learn to love every day}  
  
Heero knelt down in front of Duo and pulled the small box from behind his back. He opened it to reveal a crystal clear diamond with a slight lavender tint set in a small gold ring. His voice trembling, he asked, "Duo, will you marry me?"  
  
{Promise  
  
You will take my hand  
  
As tomorrow comes  
  
We'll go on}  
  
Tears of joy welled in Duo's eyes and spilled over as he fell gently to his knees to hug Heero. "Oh Heero...of course I will!" The two held each other close as the words of the song swirled around them, seeming to promise they would always be together.  
  
{We'll go on  
  
Growin closer through the years  
  
Moving on  
  
Through the good times and the tears  
  
Forever on  
  
Another thousand circles round the sun  
  
If two can be as one  
  
We'll go on}  
  
Duo laid his head on Heero's chest, hearing the beat of his heart as they embraced under a star-studded sky. "I was wondering when you'd get around to asking me," he said softly. Heero didn't answer, he just tugged gently on Duo's braid, silently asking permission to loose the incredibly silky strands from their bonds. Heero felt Duo nod and slipped the tie off the end and carefully unraveled the braid with one hand, the other still holding Duo close to him. Then he began running his fingers through Duo's soft hair as the song continued on in the background.  
  
{There is music if you listen  
  
In the rhythm of each breath we take  
  
Destinations undiscovered  
  
Revelations from every choice we make  
  
And I know there are diamonds dancing in the sky  
  
All we have to do is open our eyes}  
  
Finally, Heero let go of Duo and said softly, "Everyone's leaving. We should go too." He gently pulled Duo up and then slipped the ring on his finger. Slowly, the couple walked toward the exit of the park, arms around each other's waists.  
  
{Promise  
  
We'll walk side by side  
  
As a new day dawns  
  
We'll go on}  
  
"It's a new day Heero," Duo said softly. "A new day of a new year..."  
  
"A new life...of peace..." Heero continued. As they neared the glowing white ball of light, Heero suddenly turned Duo toward him and captured his lips in a passionate, but gentle kiss, continuing what they had started earlier. Duo responded, running his tongue lightly over Heero's velvet lips. Heero buried his hands in Duo's silken hair as their lips ground together, tongues warring for dominance. They stood like an island in a moving sea, the crowd swirling around and past them as a gentle breeze lifted their hair and sent chills racing along their heated skin.  
  
{We'll go on  
  
Growin closer through the years  
  
Moving on  
  
Through the good times and the tears  
  
Forever on  
  
Another thousand circles round the sun  
  
A new life has begun  
  
The two of us as one  
  
We'll go on}  
  
Finally, in need of air, they broke the kiss and walked slowly out of the park, staying as close together as possible. As they boarded the tram to go back to lot "W for Wonder," the last chorus of the song floated out from the park, assuring them of a new life, a life with each other.  
  
{Moving on  
  
Through the good times and the tears  
  
Forever on  
  
Another thousand circles round the sun  
  
A new life has begun  
  
When two of us are one  
  
And we live to keep the promise  
  
We'll go on  
  
Forever on  
  
We'll go on}  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
"I love you too, Duo."  
  
Owari  
  
So what do u think? Was that good or what? Feedback is a happy thing...^_^ 


End file.
